Missing the Ground
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: "Flying is learning to throw yourself at the ground and miss."


**"Flying is learning to throw yourself at the ground and miss." -Douglas Adams**

XXX

I slipped forward, my hands no longer holding onto the broom. With a shriek, I slipped off, desperately snatching at thin air.

Shit!

But wait. Let me explain.

It was all Potter's fault by the way.

XXX

It was a sunny afternoon in which I was spending the entire day inside. As always. I was reading a book comfortably by the fire, when Potter rudely interrupted me. Meaning, he sat down next to me. So I flipped him the bird and continued reading. Very good book. Old, though. One for the Money. I scrunched up my nose slightly at a particularly… not pleasing passage.

"So, hi." Potter had said conversationally.

"No." I responded, turning a page.

He sat there quietly for a few minutes. I didn't know that was possible for a Potter.

"What's wrong with you?"

I sent him a glare, trying to silence him. It didn't appear to be working. At least, judging by how his mouth was still moving.

"You're moody. Even for a Slytherin. And Slytherins are known for being moody." he said, tapping my nose.

I swatted his hand, as expected. We had fallen into a rhythm a while ago.

"Go away, Potter." I said, turning back to my book.

"No."

Odd, our rhythm was that he was supposed to leave now.

"Go _away,_ Potter."

"I want to teach you to fly!"

Now that was definitely unexpected.

"Excuse me?"

XXX

Hello, my name is Cassie Adams, and I'm not a big fan of people. Or brooms, or the unexpected. Or Brussels sprouts. I like life to be planned out. Preferably in a readable context. I have never stepped onto a broom in my life, nor do I ever plan to.

And according to Albus Potter, that is the whole point.

So, it was a sunny afternoon when he pulled me onto a quidditch pitch, stuffing a broom into my hands. I was already having heart palpitations.

"Where are you talking me, Potter?" I asked, rather rudely, pulling my arm from him. I'd murder him, I really would.

"Come on, Cassie." he said, grinning. "Live a little. You're a Slytherin for a reason." he said, handing me the broom.

"I'm not a Gryffindor, Potter. I'm a Slytherin because I decided to not risk my life on a dangerous, thin stick." I said, crossing my arms and not accepting the broom.

Albus pushed it at my arms.

"The only sticks on it are on the tail, and I certainly hope your not going to try and sit on that." he said, pulling at my arms, sticking the broom into my hand.

Dammit.

"What do I have to do?" I asked miserably. I was never going to be able to get rid of him, was I? Oh, what was I getting into?

Albus stared at me. "You do know how to get on the broom, right?" he asked slowly.

This was going to be a long day.

XXX

By the time I had actually gotten into the air, the sun was about to set. Maybe Albus wouldn't make me fly at night… I might be able to get out of this soon…

I shakily stilled in the air, my feet hanging a few feet above the ground. Oh shit oh shit. I was going to die. Oh my Merlin.

I'm going to kill him.

"There you go!" Albus said encouragingly.

I sent him a silencing glare. Hey, it worked this time!

"Get. Me. Down. From. Here." I said, gripping tightly onto the broom.

"Just a bit higher!" he said, moving higher into the air.

Let's think about this critacally here. Albus has always been a stubborn boy. He would most likely not let me go until I go higher. But if I go higher sooner, the sooner I could leave. I think you know which one I would choose.

Screwing my eyes shut, I started flying higher and higher until Albus yelled "Stop!"

Opening my eyes, I did the exact opposite of what people always tell you to do. I looked down. Isn't that always the way.

"Oh. My. Merlin. Get me down from here!" I shrieked, heart beating rapidly in my chest. "I'm going to die!"

I slipped forward, my hands no longer holding onto the broom. With a shriek, I slipped off, desperately snatching at thin air.

Shit!

I screamed loudly, more than I thought my lungs could handle.

Wow, being in the air sucks. Falling through it? Even worse.

My heart stopped when my body did.

Oh, wow, death isn't as painful as I thought it would be.

"Flying is learning to throw yourself at the ground and miss."

Looks like I wasn't dead.

"Fuck you, Albus." I groaned, slipping out of his arms. Merlin, it felt good to be standing on the ground.

"Gladly." he said, throwing me a wink. "Do you feel okay? Should I take you to the hospital wing?" Albus asked, smiling.

I waved him off, laying on the ground.

"I'll just sleep here for a while." I sighed, throwing an arm over my eyes. "Also, what the hell was that thing you said when I fell?"

"Flying is learning to throw yourself at the ground and miss." he repeated, laying down next to me. "You threw yourself at the ground. You missed. Congratulations, you can fly."

I groaned again.

"Fuck you."

XXX

**A/N: **For the Quidditch European Cup! Go Wigtown Wanderers! Please review!


End file.
